Pepsi Man
Pepsi Man is a Pepsi-based superhero that is also a member of the Derp Cat Legion. Appearance Pepsi Man looks like a Pepsi Man. he also has a chain around his neck for some reason. History Origins Pepsi Man was once a normal man. He had a normal job, working for Pepsi, and a normal life, living in Memeland. But one day all of that would change... Pepsi Man, at the time named Peter Manuel, was working at a Pepsi factory, when all of a sudden his place of work was attacked by none other than Pepis's soda rivals, Coca-Cola. During the attack, Peter tried to safely evacuate his co-workers, but failed to save himself, and was soon showered by gallons of a new type of soda his employers were trying out called Radioactive Pepsi, intended to be sold to Kaiju. The radiation in the Pepsi reacted with Peter, and he transformed into the hero is known as today, Pepsi Man. Using his newfound powers, Pepsi Man defeated the Coca-Cola forces, saving the day. Superhero Career Following this, Pepsi Man decided to become a true hero as he had always dreamed of. Thus he dedicated himself to fighting the evils of Coca-Cola and becoming a superhero. Pepsi Man would gain much notoriety throughout his heroic career, and along the way even managed to ascend to the status of Dank Meme, which only greatened his power. Through his heroic efforts, Pepsi Man eventually caught the attention of Derp Cat Legion, who offered him a place within their ranks. Pepisman happily agreed to this, and soon became a valued member of the organization, eventually reaching the rank of Sergeant. Despite this recruitment, Pepsi Man stayed true to his brand, and the DCL would allow him the freedom to operate independently as a superhero outside of situations where he was absolutely needed. Weapons and Abilities * Super Strength: Pepsi Man is incredibly strong, surpassing most normal beings in strength, being able to lift iron girders with minimal difficulty. * Super Speed: Pepsi Man can run at notably fast speeds, but is still outclassed by the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog or the Flash. * Pepsium Ray: Pepsiman puts his hand out in a "stop" position and fires a blue/white beam of energy. * Skateboarding Skills: Learning under Tony Hawk, Pepsi Man is an aspiring skateboarder, so far possessing moderate skills. * Lumberjacking Skills: Pepsi Man is a skilled lumberjack. ** Axe: Pepsi Man has an axe for this task which he can also use as a weapon in situations unrelated to lumberjacking. * Durability: Pepsi Man can easily survive things most normal beings can't, and is so durable that standard human punches don't even phase him. * Dancing Skills: Yes * Martial Arts Knowledge: Pepsi Man knows all martial arts fighting styles. Because. * Wall-Crawling: For unknown reasons, Pepsi Man is able to crawl on walls like Spiderman. * Pepsi-Sense: Pesi Man can sense danger from far or near, especially if it's Pepsi-related. * Teleportation: Pepsi Man can appear in the general area of where he is needed, as designated by Pepsi-Sense, however cannot teleport to an exact location. * Size Change: Pepsi Man can grow to gigantic size whenever he needs to, such as when he fought the evil Dough Monster or a very angry Mighty Peking Man. * Pepsi Shower: Learned from a team up with Ultraman, Pepsi Man can perform a technique similar to Ultraman's Ultra Shower, except it fires Pepsi. This is especially effective against Coca-Cola-based opponents. Weaknesses * Glass: Glass appears to cancel out Pepsi Man's durability for unknown reasons. Luckily, this is only his durability when it comes to contact with glass itself, like having his head hit against a window, and it does not sap his power the way Kryptonite does for Superman. * Pepsi Man has a debilitating fear of werewolves, to the point where he will hide in rooms or even coffins if need be to avoid them. This weakness doesn't come up often. Trivia * The idea of Pepsi Man joining the Derp Cat Legion was suggested by Angleda. * Pepsi Man is now one of your top 10 reasons to live. * Pepsiman's powers are partially based on Japanese superheroes like Ultraman, as well as general superhero abilities and a series of limited edition Pepisman bottle caps depicting him in numerous situations. Category:Derp Category:Derp Cat Legion Category:Derp Cat Legion members Category:Pepsi Category:Superheroes Category:Dudes Category:Product Placement